My Savior
by zswaggersexgoddess
Summary: Cece has two secrets. Will she tell Rocky her hidden secrets or keep them to her self (not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story, a Rocky and Cece, Rece so here**

* * *

**(Rocky pov)**

I was walking from Shake It Up at night cause Mike our dance teacher wanted to show us some awesome dance moves he just came up with. Anyway back to I was saying I was walking home alone when these to guys came up to me and knocked me out and all I could hear was until I saw black was...

Told ya man we just have to wait for her to come to us. One man said smirking.

Guess your right dude and I can't wait for some p. He half said when I blacked out.

**(No one pov 30 minutes later)**

Rocky woke up with a huge pain in her head. She looked around and noticed she was in a old abandon warehouse. It was dark with little light in the center of the room.

Hey Chuck, she's awake man. A buff man said scaring Rocky.

Wh- who are you. Why am I here. What are you going to do to me. Rocky asked scared and afraid.

Your lovers Boo. We're going to take your virginity away Baby. And we promise to go rough. The man said with a devilish smirk as he undid his pants. When they dropped his dick bounced out and enjected. It was huge like 12 ins. Rocky gulped and moved closer to the wall as the man came closer and closer.

Don't be scared Baby it won't hurt much. Of course you'll be screaming, maybe from pain maybe from pleasure. I don't care as long I get pussy, I'm straight. Said the man moving towards Rocky. The man dropped to his knees in front of Rocky and start to take of her sweatpants, but Rocky was kicking and screaming. The man grinned but, stopped when he heard growling. He turned around and saw a graysilverish wolf with huge paws,big snout, and browngoldish eyes full of fire and rage. The man jumped away from the front of the wolf. The wolf jumped on the man and ripped and ate his throat and heart.

**(Rocky pov)**

Di-did that wolf just save me from being raped. The mysterious wolf looked at me and I'm thinking I'm so dead. But I was wrong, it sit and waged its tail. I got closer to the wolf and it moved closer to me, I put my hand out slowly to touch it and Wolfe met my hand half way. When I felt its fur it's surprisingly soft. But there was one thing still on my mind, Why did this wolf saved from being raped? The wolf walked me home after I found my stuff. When we got to my door, I turned around and was going to pet and thank the wolf, but it disappeared into the night. I opened the door and went to my room and took a shower, got into bed and start to dream of wolves.

* * *

**The next day at school Rocky and Cece are at there lockers**

* * *

Hey Rocky do you have a date to the dance yet? Cece asked closing her locker.

No you? I asked sad.

No but I won't to asked this girl, but I'm scared that she'll say no. Cece said with her head down.

Well I'm sure who ever u like she's one lucky girl Cece. Hey I got an idea how you practice your flirting skills out on me and by the end you'll ready to asked her out to the dance. I said trying to cheering her up.

I can't do that because it's you I like and want to asked to the dance. She said leaning in to kiss me.

WHAT!

* * *

**There a chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter**

* * *

(Cece pov)

"WHAT". I heard Rocky say.

I pinned Rocky against her locker and kissed her with all I had, and surprising she kisses me back and putting her arms around my neck. We could kiss forever, but sadly we need air. We broke the kiss, breathing heavily and I rest my forehead on her, smiling like an idiot.

"Wow." Rocky said as our lips departed.

"Yeah,I know. That was awesome." I said leaning in to kiss her again. When are lips touched we let out out a deep moan as I deepened the kiss. Licking and nipping her bottom lip, earning a moan in response. I broke the kiss only to kiss her neck, bitting and sucking on her pulse.

"Ohhh,Cece. She moans my name. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I attack her neck.

"Cece, mmm, not now. Later". She said and moans.

"Why? Don't you like my talented tounge on your neck?" I said husky in her ear and I lick my way back to her lips and broke it with a loud pop, looking her in the eye.

"N-no, I do. Its just I don't want to do it here at school. Can you wait until we get to your house after school." She said looking into my eyes and her hands on my chest.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you want Baby." I said putting my hands around her waist and kissed her. When our lips touched she moaned and broke the kiss.

"I love you Cece." She said looking into my eyes.

"I love you to Rocky". I said kissing her again.

* * *

**After school, at Cece's house.**

* * *

(Rocky pov)

Cece and I arrived in her room. She pushed me on her bed,locked the door, and cut off the the lights. She climbed on top of me and kissed me hard, but passionately as well. I moan into the kiss and kissed her back as hard and passionately. Cece spread my legs so she can be between my I felt something hard and firm on my center.

"What is that." I said curious.

(Cece pov)

"What is that." Rocky said looking and my point.

See when I was born a mix-sex, and for people that don't know what is, I was born with a penis. And pretty big one if I might add. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Rocky was undoing my pants to investigate.

"Ohh… She started but I cut her off.

"Rocky I can explain about my…'friend'". I said looking at my dick.

It's ok. You down don't have to explain. I already know you have one and I don't care. I love you, just the way you are.

"So you don't care I have this thing hanging down my legs."

"No and to prove it to you…*kiss* like I said I love you for you."

"I love you to Rocky." I said kissing her and grinding myself into her, earn a moan from the love of my life.


	3. AN

**Author's note**

* * *

**Guys, sorry for missed spelled words, grammar errors, and other stupid errors. The reason why is because I'm dyslexic, and I don't know what needs to be fixed or changed. I need help with my dyslexia but I don't know who to go to. But if you guys can help me that'll be great. I need all the help I can get. Please help me.**


End file.
